Play It On Repeat
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Draco Malfoy pracuje w mugolskim szpitalu, z dala od Londynu, magii i swojej przeszłości. Jego iluzja pryska jak mydlana bańka, gdy do jego pracy trafia młoda kobieta imieniem Nancy, która w wyniku wypadku samochodowego straciła pamięć. A jakby tego było mało, dziwnym trafem jest to Hermiona Granger.


_Żyje się tylko dwa razy, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda_  
_Jedno życie jest dla ciebie, a drugie dla twoich marzeń_  
_Dryfujesz przez lata i życie wydaje się nudne_  
_Dopóki jedno marzenie się nie pojawi, a jest nim miłość_

_A miłość to obcy, który przywoła cię do siebie_  
_Nie myśl o niebezpieczeństwie, bo obcy zniknie_  
_To marzenie jest dla ciebie, więc zapłać cenę_  
_Spraw by to jedno marzenie się urealniło, żyje się tylko dwa razy*_

* * *

Draco Malfoy zawsze uważał, że najgorszym dniem tygodnia jest wtorek. Po prostu nie ma nic bardziej parszywego na świecie. Poniedziałek jest tragiczny ze względu na początek kolejnego tygodnia harówy, ale przecież wszyscy nienawidzą poniedziałku, więc wzajemna niechęć pomaga go znieść. Każdy kocha piątek i czeka na niego z wytęsknieniem, zatem dobrze znosi się czwartek, zapowiedź upragnionego końca tygodnia. Środa jest tolerowana, bo jest środkiem i człowieka niejako pociesza fakt, że przeżył już połowę udręki.

Wtorek natomiast jest syntezą wszelkiego zła na świecie. Poniedziałek zostawia ohydnego kapcia w ustach, a na barki spada nam świadomość, że musimy przeczołgać się jeszcze przez cztery dni, zanim odetchniemy pełną piersią i rzucimy się w wir alkoholu. Kto normalny mógłby spokojnie znosić taki wtorek _co tydzień?_

Tak czy siak, jeżeli miało się wydarzyć coś złego, to zawsze we wtorek. Drugi dzień tygodnia pobijał na głowę wszystko, nawet piątek trzynastego. Nieważne, czy to niezaliczenie pracy semestralnej z Opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami, osadzenie ojca w Azkabanie, utrata większości majątku na rzecz rekompensaty strat wojennych, zerwanie z dziewczyną czy kryzysowa sytuacja w pracy. Draco Malfoyowi wszystko, co złe, przytrafiało się we wtorki. Dosłownie, jakby ktoś się na niego uwziął.

Gdy młodzieniec wszedł do Szpitala Św. Alberta we wtorek, 21 stycznia, nie spodziewał się jednak niczego złego. Był to wtorek jak każdy inny; parszywy i mętny, na dodatek udekorowany szarą pluchą brudnego śniegu. Zapowiadał się kolejny byle jaki dzień pracy, z przerwami na kawę i wymianę żartów z internistami. Kiedy przekroczył wejście szpitala i zastał zdenerwowaną recepcjonistkę Mary, która zazwyczaj była obiektem nieskrytych zalotów większości doktorów, siedzącą samą i drżącymi dłońmi wypełniającą formularze, Draco wiedział, że coś się stało. Momentalnie skierował swoje kroki na ostry dyżur, wymieniając po drodze powitania z pracownikami personelu. Pchnął majestatyczne drzwi, prowadzące na Oddział Intensywnej Terapii i stanął jak wryty, marszcząc brwi.

Przed jego oczami majaczył się widok rodem z kalejdoskopu - mieszanina zdenerwowanych lekarzy, zabieganych pielęgniarek, niemal lecących pod sufitem wyników badań oraz zlepiający to wszystko gwar podniesionych rozmów. Stukot butów uderzających o kamienną posadzkę przechodził w chaotyczny jazgot gdzieś z lewej. Draco wiedział, że tam właśnie, na końcu korytarza znajdują się indywidualne sale. Specjalnie dla pacjentów uprzywilejowanych i bogatych, okazjonalnie - kryminalistów. Bez chwili namysłu, ruszył w tamtą stronę.

* * *

_-I co wtedy? - zapytała, odgarniając niesforne loki do tyłu._

_-Mówiłem, nie ruszaj się. - syknął, marszcząc brwi. Postała między nimi zabawna zmarszczka, po której dziewczyna przejechała palcem. _

_Chłopak łypnął na nią spode łba, po czym wrócił do rysowania na jej ramieniu zarysu rozciągającego się przed nimi krajobrazu. Jej gwałtowny ruch zakłócił krzywą linią ścianę lasu, wiernie odwzorowaną za pomocą długopisu. Westchnął głęboko._

_-Tu właśnie, Nancy, objawia się nam wielka prawda życiowa - wszystko zależy od przypadku. Kilka minut wcześniej czy później, parę innych kroków...A wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. - mruknął, gładkim pociągnięciem nadgarstka tworząc wzdłuż ramienia towarzyszki kształt polany._

_-Ale tak się nie stało. Co o tym zadecydowało, jeśli nie przeznaczenie? - zapytała. Słońce zamrugało do niego w jej piegach._

_-Jak zawsze, przeklęci chirurdzy._

* * *

-Jakaś masakra! - krzyknąć Jackson, wychodząc naprzeciw Draco. Ściągnął silikonowe rękawiczki, zanim młody Malfoy zdążył zarejestrować, czy była na nich krew. _Na szczęście_, pomyślał, choć i tak poczuł, jak coś zacisnęło się wokół jego gardła. - Słyszałeś, co się stało?

Zaraz po Jacksonie z sali operacyjnej wyszli Carl i Kristoff. O ile żyjąc w szpitalu, Draco próbował wyzbyć się stereotypów, trzej koledzy byli ucieleśnieniem wszystkich poglądów dotyczących chirurgów - wysocy, dobrze zbudowani, zapaleni maniacy jednocześnie siłowni i fast foodów. Choć dzieliła ich rasa i narodowość (Jackson był czarnoskóry i miał urugwajskie korzenie, Carl został wychowany na peryferiach Londynu, w duchu patriotyzmu, miłości do Królowej oraz poszanowania herbaty, a Kristoff pochodził z małej wioski na północy Norwegii), zamiłowanie do piłki nożnej oraz piwa połączyło ich silniej niż niejedno zaklęcie. Nazywani Trzema Muszkieterami, byli rozpoznawani w całym szpitalu, prawdopodobnie przez całkowity brak rozumienia w kwestii ciszy i spokoju.

-Nic nie wiem, dopiero przyszedłem. - mruknął Draco, próbując nie okazać, że powitalny uścisk ręki Carla lada moment pogruchocze mu kości. - Co to za zamieszanie?

W Margate nie dochodziło do wielu głośnych wydarzeń. Powodem rzadkich groźnych wypadków było zazwyczaj utonięcie lub kolizje statków, całkiem normalne dla nadmorskich miasteczek. Życie było tu raczej spokojne, czasem nawet senne, ale Draco to nie przeszkadzało. To dlatego wybrał właśnie to miasteczko. Cichość i przeciętność były dla niego bezcenne, jak dla każdej innej osoby szukającej kryjówki.

-Kilkanaście mil stąd, na trasie z Dover do Londynu zdarzył się wypadek samochodowy - powiedział Kristoff, przejeżdżając dłonią po krótkich, platynowych loczkach - Kierowca stracił panowanie nad autem, które zjechało z drogi i spadło z niewielkiego urwiska. Okropnie zalesiony, piaszczysty teren. Kierowca i pasażerka z przodu zmarli na miejscu, jednak i tak przywieźli ich tutaj, żebyśmy dokonali sekcji. Tragedia, to mnie upewnia w przekonaniu, by nigdy nie robić prawka, nieważne, ile jeszcze Grace będzie mnie o to męczyć...

-Poczekajcie moment - mruknął Draco, masując skronie - Czemu przywieziono ich tutaj? I czemu jest takie zamieszanie przy pojedynkach?

Podekscytowani chirurdzy nie zwiastują nic dobrego.

-Przeżyła pasażerka z tyłu. To jakaś ważna osobistość. Z Londynu. - powiedział Jackson. - Minister czy coś takiego. Stary Clearwater dostał telefon, jacyś ludzie już jadą.

* * *

_-Byłeś ciekawy cóż to za osobistość? - zapytała z rozkosznym uśmieszkiem, wprawiającym w ruch dołeczki w jej policzkach. _

_-Trochę - mruknął. - Nie chciałem się wychylać. Nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie ktokolwiek z magicznego świata, ale pod skórą czułem, że ten raj nie będzie trwał wiecznie...No cóż, Ty byłaś zdecydowanie najlepszym doborem komety, która mogła to zwiastować. _

_Zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę, owijając pukiel włosów wokół palca._

_-Mylisz się, Draco. Teraz jest raj. _

* * *

-Co się tu wyprawia? - ryknął McAvoy, szef internistów, a na jego wysokie czoło wstąpił szereg gniewnych zmarszczek - O ile się nie pomyliłem, sekcja ploteczek tego szpitalu jest w pokoju pielęgniarek. Do roboty, księżniczki! Malfoy, twoja zmiana zaczęła się cztery minuty temu!

Trzech chirurgów oddaliło się z uniesionymi w obronnym geście rękoma. Draco westchnął i poszedł do laboratorium. Spędził tam trzy następne godziny. Gdyby wyszedł, natknąłby się na grupę nietypowo ubranych osób, zamkniętym w prywatnym pokoju tajemniczego pacjenta. Nie zrobił tak. Zamiast tego, skrupulatnie robił testy wszystkich próbek z tego tygodnia i je dokładnie katalogował.

* * *

Pustka?

Nie, coś tu jest.

Dziewczyna czuła się, jakby wyrzucono ją na środek morza. Zimnego, ciemnego morza, gdzie nie widać żadnego lądu na horyzoncie. Nie widać nic.

Gdzie miałaby płynąć? Nic wokół niej nie ma. Chyba. Jest mrok i chłód. Nie czuje się bezpiecznie.

Jednak, gdzieśtam, w bliżej nieokreślonej odległości, _coś jest_. W ciemności wody wydaje się skrzyć i lśnić. Srebrzysta nić, rwąca się w odmętach wody.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. Linka uciekła. Najnaturalniejszym odruchem było ściganie jej. I tak zrobiła; brnęła przez wzburzone fale, tracąc poczucie przestrzeni i czasu. Tracąc wszystkie myśli - gdzie jest, czemu się tu znalazła, po co to robi. Była tylko linka, do której skurczyła się jej świadomość, obdarta ze wspomnień i odczuć.

Linka poszerzała się z szybkim tempem. Z czasem dziewczyna nie próbowała jej złapać, lecz szła obok niej, a w pewnym momencie linka stała się tunelem, który ją pochłonął. Wtedy, na chwilę tracąc cel wędrówki, wróciły nurtujące pytania. Wyciągnęła przed siebie drżące ręce i ułożyła je na srebrzystych ścianach tunelu. Odbijały jakiś zamglony, niewyraźny obraz, jakąś bliżej nie określoną sylwetkę i zarys ciemnych włosów. To ona? Kim ona właściwie jest?

Wtedy jej uszy dobiegł dźwięk. Przytłumiony i niewyraźny, lecz była go pewna. Skupiła się na nim, biegnąc przed siebie. Jakiś zniekształcony głos, urywane słowa. "_Oto Nancy_", zdołała wyłapać. Czy to o niej?

Głos nasilał się, a tunel poszerzał, wypełniając się światłem. Dziewczyna stanęła na skraju świetlistej drogi, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. Podłoże pod jej stopami drgało, ściany zatrzęsły się. Kiedy grunt uciekł jej spod nóg i wyleciała z tunelu, kurczowo uczepiła się jednej myśli. Trzymała się jej całymi siłami, gdy okazało się, że na końcu drogi jest tylko niewyobrażalny, palący ból.

Wtedy się obudziła.

* * *

Draco wyszedł z pracy o 17, by wrócić zaledwie pięć godzin później na nocną zmianę. O dziwo, o wiele bardziej podobała mu się praca w tych godzinach. Nabyta po wojnie bezsenność warunkowała mu możliwość do znienawidzonych przez większość lekarzy dyżurów, a znacznie mniejsza liczba pracowników wiązała się ze spokojem i ciszą, które tak sobie cenił.

Zaczął obchód kwadrans po dziesiątej, z nieodłącznym dla niego kubkiem kawy. Pomimo porannych zdarzeń wszystko przebiegało spokojnie i rutynowo. Stan pacjentów nie zmienił się, nie doszło do żadnego wypadku nocą.

Minęło ponad półtorej godziny, gdy stanął ponownie przy drzwiach OIOM-u. Wtedy właśnie jego uszu dobiegły ciche dźwięki piosenki z radia. Przeraźliwie znajomej.

_O nie_, pomyślał. _Ona nie będzie grana w tym szpitalu. Po moim trupie._ Ruszył w stronę, z której dochodziła muzyka. Z dziwnym roztargnieniem zauważył, że wchodzi w lewe skrzydło i kieruje się w stronę prywatnych sal. Przełknął ślinę, gdy stanął przed drzwiami pokoju tajemniczego porannego pacjenta. Nie wiedząc czemu, poczuł się nagle jak przestępca i najciszej jak potrafił, otworzył drzwi i wsunął się do środka. Panował tam półmrok, przecięty blaskiem księżyca, który rysował zarys mebli, piszczącej aparatury oraz twarzy pacjentki. Gdy Draco ją ujrzał, po raz drugi tego dnia stanął jak wryty.

Na wysokim, metalowym łóżku, w kłębowisku białej pościeli leżała kobieta znana mu równie dobrze, co twórczość Nancy Sinatry. Nabrał lodowatej pewności, że jej usianą nielicznymi piegami, pociągłą twarz rozpoznałby nawet w czeluściach piekła, a kształt wyraźnych kości policzkowych i szczęki będzie jego koszmarem, jawiącym się w każdym cieniu na ulicy. Nigdy nie zdoła zapomnieć burzy ciemnych loków, rozsypanych na poduszce,a drobna, filigranowa sylwetka nie zmieniła się dużo od czasów, gdy maszerowała korytarzami Hogwartu. Dobiegła go nawet irracjonalna myśl, że niezbyt urosły jej piersi, odkąd zdobiła je szafa z odznaką Prefekta Naczelnego...

_Stul pysk i przestań się gapić,_ rozkazał sam sobie. _Wyjdź stąd najciszej, jak potrafisz. Zawiń nogi za pas i spierdalaj, zamknij się w którymś ze schowków na cewniki i czekaj, aż ten koszmar się skończy. I pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź, prawdopodobieństwo spotkania aurorów niesamowicie wzrosło, a to ostatnie, na co masz ochotę, prawda...?_

Draco już wyciągał rękę w stronę klamki, gdy trzy rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie - zegarek na jego nadgarstku zapiszczał, informując, iż wybiła dwunasta i skończył się znienawidzony wtorek, z radia stojącego w kącie pokoju dobiegły dźwięki _You Only Live Twice, _a Hermiona Granger otworzyła oczy.

Młodzieniec miał wrażenie, iż wessał całe powietrze szpitala, czekając na reakcję dziewczyny. Tu właśnie nastąpiło najciekawsze, najbardziej fascynujące lecz i przerażające odkrycie dnia. Po raz pierwszy oczy Złotego Dziecia Gryffindoru przybrały wyraz zagubienia, dezorientacji, niepewności. Patrzyła się na Draco bez obrzydzenia, nienawiści, wstrętu ani wściekłości. Ona nie wiedziała, kim on jest.

Po raz pierwszy Hermiona Granger była czegoś nieświadoma.

* * *

* fragment "You Only Live Twice" Nancy Sinatry


End file.
